


a royal birthday

by Mallowleaf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: GUYS IT'S ROMAN'S BIRTHDAY, it was only supposed to be a few hundred words but then it kinda got away from me, pls take this small fic in honor of his birthday, wow i love my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/pseuds/Mallowleaf
Summary: It's Roman's birthday and the sides each have a gift to give him(a small fic for roman's birthday!)





	a royal birthday

Roman had been working nonstop for roughly three days.

 

He's spent that time holed up in his room, not coming out but instead focusing on coming up with ideas for the next video. Roman hadn't even left to join the others for dinner, insteading opting to create granola bars whenever he wanted one. He was a side, not a human, and eating wasn't a necessity. Besides, he had work to do and leaving to converse with the other sides would just interrupt his creative flow!

 

Now, three days later, Roman throws down his pencil and stares tiredly at the stack of papers on his desk, all covered with his scrawled handwriting. He's come up with enough video ideas to last them at  _ least  _ a couple of months; that is, if the others like them. 

 

Roman runs his hand through his hair, wincing when he feels how greasy it is. When was the last time he had taken a shower? Come to think of it, Roman can't remember the last time he's done anything remotely resembling self care. 

 

Patton was going to  _ kill  _ him if he found out. 

 

Pushing himself out of his chair and trying to ignore the way his joints cracked in protest, Roman stumbles into the bathroom. He needs to make himself more presentable and less like he's spent three days sitting in the same position, because he'd really rather avoid yet another lecture on the importance of self care. 

 

He runs a brush through his hair and washes his face, and by the time he's done he looks a little more alive and alert and less like a glorified mess. 

 

Roman adjusts his sash and flashes his reflection a stunning smile before he turns and strides over to the door. He opens it up and slips into the hallway, closing the door behind him quietly. He left the ideas and plans in his room; he wants to eat first, and then he can show off his plans to the others. 

 

He walks past the doors that lead to Virgil and Logan’s rooms. Both doors are closed, but he can hear the sound of movement that comes from behind them. For a moment Roman is tempted to knock on the door and say hello, but remembers that a closed door generally means that the sides inside want to be left alone. He only made  _ that _ mistake once. 

 

The commons were empty when he entered them, but he could hear the sounds of someone rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen and humming a song that sounds vaguely familiar. Entering the kitchen, Roman saw Patton with his back turned to him sliding something into the oven. When the emotional side straightened up and turned around, Roman could see the flour streaked across his cheeks and in his hair. 

 

“Roman!” Patton said excitedly when he saw the creative side standing in the doorway. “There you are!”

 

“Hey, Pat!” Roman smiled. “What’re you making?”

 

Patton rested his hands on his hips and frowned at Roman. “Can’t tell you, kiddo. It’s a surprise!” 

 

Roman raised an eyebrow. “A surprise? What’s the occasion?” 

 

“Your birthday, of course!” Patton said. He then put his hands on Roman’s shoulders and began to push him out of the kitchen. “Now, stay out until I’m ready!” 

 

He disappears back into the kitchen before Roman can say anything. 

 

His birthday? Had he really forgotten his birthday? Roman pulled out his phone and glanced at the date on top. It read  _ June 4th.  _ He had been working so hard that he had forgotten his birthday. How was that even possible?

 

Roman began to pace back and forth across the floor. If  _ he  _ didn’t remember his own birthday, did that mean the others didn’t either? Obviously Patton had remembered as he was baking - something. But he hasn’t seen the others yet. Maybe they’d forgotten. Maybe he should tell Patton that he shouldn’t worry about making Roman something. It wasn’t that big of a deal anyway; he was just another year older. There wasn’t a need to make such a big deal out of it.

 

He was just making up his mind about telling Patton to not worry about it when Virgil and Logan appeared in the commons. 

 

“Where’s Patton?” Virgil asked, ignoring the way Roman’s eyes drifted to what the pair was holding in their hands. 

 

“In the kitchen.” Roman said, a bit distracted. “Uh, what are you -”

 

Virgil didn’t stay to hear Roman finish his sentence. Instead he just shot Roman his signature two-fingered salute and turned on his heel, walking right into the kitchen. Logan followed the anxious side, inclining his head in Roman’s direction as he past. 

 

The two were in the kitchen for a  _ minute _ and the next thing Roman knew they returned from the kitchen with Patton, who smiling at Roman with the force of a thousand suns and holding something in his hands. 

 

“Ok, what is going on?” Roman asked, narrowing his eyes at the other three. 

 

“It’s time to  _ present  _ our gifts to you!” Patton grinned and made a shooing motion with his hands. “Go on, sit down!”

 

Roman felt his cheeks heat up, and he shook his head. “No, you don’t have to give me gifts. It’s fine, really.”

 

“Just take the gifts, Princey.” Virgil said from where he balanced himself along the back of the couch. 

 

Roman flushed and dropped onto the chair behind him, nervously twisting his sash in his hands. 

 

“Logan, how ‘bout you go first?” Patton said from his spot on the couch. 

 

Logan nodded, adjusted his glasses and handed a book to Roman. Roman took it from Logan’s outstretched reach and examined it in his hands. It had a dark blue cover with silver embellishments along the edges. He opened the book and flipped through a few pages, landing on a page in the middle. A large portrait of a constellation looked up at him. Beside it were notes jotted down in neat, careful handwriting. Things like the name, origin and other things were all noted.

 

“It’s a comprehensive list of the stars and constellations in the universe.” Logan explained. “I remember you once showed interest in my diagrams, so I assumed you would enjoy having your own set.”

 

Roman nodded, not tearing his gaze away from the stars that sparkled on the page. “Yeah. Uh, thanks Specs.”

 

“Me next.” Virgil declared, throwing a closed off paper tube at Roman, who barely caught it before it hit him in the face. 

 

Roman carefully placed Logan’s book to the side before uncapping the tube and pulling out what was inside it. It was a poster, and when Roman unfurled it he saw that it was a movie poster for  _ A Nightmare Before Christmas.  _ It was a different design from the one that hung in Virgil’s room, but when he saw it his eyes burned a little, and he quickly blinked away the moisture.

 

“I wasn’t going to give you mine obviously, but you seemed to like it so much that I figured I should get you another one.” Virgil wound his hoodie string around his finger and nervously watched Roman. “If you already have one, it’s okay, I can just take it back if you don’t want it.”

 

“No!” Roman hurriedly said. He cleared his throat. “No, I - I like it Virge. Thanks.”

 

“My turn!” Patton cried. He leaned over and thrust a hastily wrapped book into Roman’s arms. 

 

Roman took great care in peeling the wrapping paper off, not wanting to risk damaging whatever was inside. Once he had gotten rid of all of it, he turned the book over in his hands. Written in brightly colored pens across the tops were the words  _ FamILY Memories  _ with a picture of them all together pasted to the front. When he went through the pages, Roman was greeted by different pictures of the four of them doing things together: Roman and Patton on a quest, a family video game night, the four of them posing in front of the castle at Disney World. Each picture was a memory that Roman cherished. 

 

Roman felt a weird, warm feeling spread through his chest and his throat tightened up. He hugged the book to his chest and looked up at the others. “Thank you guys.” He said, his voice cracking. 

 

“Aw, you’re welcome!” Patton beamed, getting up and wrapping his arms around Roman. “Happy birthday, kiddo!”

 

Roman wrapped his arms around Patton and smiled at the other two from over his shoulder, trying his best (and failing) to keep the tears that were forming in his eyes from falling down his cheeks. 

 

What did he do to deserve them?

**Author's Note:**

> it's roman's birthday and i love my son
> 
> this was only supposed to be around, like 200 words and then the next thing i knew i was pushing a thousand and was like "how did that happen??"
> 
> i hope you like this, it's basically just fluff to celebrate our sassy royal's b-day :))
> 
> my tumblr is @purplepatton if y'all want to say hello :))


End file.
